King and lionheart
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: " "Cuando seas la escolta privada del príncipe" dice Jirou una vez, con aire pensativo. "¿Aprovecharás para intentar llevarle a tu cama?" Momo falla la estocada lanzada al pelele de prácticas, porque está demasiado ocupada atragantándose con su propia saliva ."


**Disclaimer** **: Bueno...todos sabemos que si BnH me perteneciera, sería mucho peor.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: Es mi primera vez escribiendo Todomomo y sus personalidades me han costado la vida.**

 **¡Está basado en el nuevo ending! Y es... lo más históricamente incorrecto que he escrito. No tenía ganas de informarme, es** _ **verano**_ **.**

 **King and lionheart.**

 _And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
Because you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

 **01.-**

La primera vez que Momo conoce a Todoroki, está escondida detrás de las faldas de su madre, tiene las rodillas temblorosas y se queda sin respiración.

Él aún es _su Alteza_ , por esa época. Un príncipe de ojos bicolor y sonrisa tímida dirigida hacia su propia madre con aire inocente, soñador. Momo parpadea repetidas veces y se ve obligada a tomar una profunda respiración cuando su propia progenitora la invita a salir del resguardo que ella representa, una mano a su espalda y una mirada alentadora.

—Esta es Yaoyorozu Momo, Majestad. —dice, y tarda un segundo más de lo debido en volver el rostro de ella hacia el rey. —.Y espero que algún día herede mi lugar en su guardia.

Momo no se atreve a mirar al rey a los ojos. Mantiene la cabeza gacha, una mano aún aferrada a las ropas de su madre con la terquedaz de una niña pequeña asustada. Sin embargo, el bufido incrédulo que él emite es suficiente como para que la recorra un escalofrío.

—Quiero algo más que esperanza de quien capitaneará mi guardia. —una larga pausa, que parece estirarse. Cada segundo se clava en el pecho de Momo, consigue que le escuezan los ojos con el preludio de las lágrimas. —Las esperanzas pueden partirse. Exijo realidades.

Su madre no dice nada. Tras unos largos segundos, la reina emite una risa tirante que trata de terminar la tensión de la situación. El sonido es lo que provoca que los ojos de Momo vuelvan a alzarse, buscando la fuente, y en su camino acaban por volver a posarse en el príncipe Todoroki.

Al contrario que su madre, él no se ríe. Su nariz redondeada está arrugada con desagrado, sus rasgos infantiles serios y graves. Está observando a su padre como miraría a una víbora venenosa: Con asco, horror, miedo, precaución. No es la mirada de profunda admiración que Momo le dirige al suyo, y una vez la idea se asienta incómodamente en su cabeza ya no puede soltarla.

Todoroki emite un bufido dolorosamente parecido al de su padre. La reina se tensa, pero su única reacción además de esa es acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

—Yo creo que puede conseguir lo que ella desee. —sisea el príncipe.

Si los ojos de la pequeña Momo se llenan de lágrimas, no habrá nadie que pueda afirmarlo más tarde.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **02.-**

Momo crece con la mirada bicolor del príncipe Todoroki en la cabeza, y entrena hasta que le duelen los dedos.

Lo hace porque es su deber, por supuesto. Su derecho de nacimiento, la maldición de su sangre. Los Yaoyorozu no son guardias, pero es lo único a lo que se ha dedicado la familia de su madre. Están hechos de batallas y dan a luz nuevas armas que poner en las manos de la monarquía. Eso es todo lo que hay para ellos.

Momo nunca tiene dudas sobre ello. Si así fuera, tampoco las hubiera planteado. Su padre le arregla las ropas cuando la espada de entrenamiento traspasa a través de la tela, su madre le cose las heridas. Y entre sudor y sangre, la niña se vuelve mujer, se vuelve guerrera.

—Cuando seas la escolta privada del príncipe —dice Jirou una vez, con aire pensativo. —¿Aprovecharás para intentar llevarle a tu cama?

Momo falla la estocada lanzada al pelele de prácticas, porque está demasiado ocupada atragantándose con su propia saliva como para preocuparse de la enorme espada entre sus manos. Dirige una mirada horrorizada a Jirou, tan sonrojada que siente las orejas calientes, y la única respuesta por parte de esta es encoger los hombros con una descarada sonrisa.

—Es lo que ocurriría en las historias que mi madre cuenta. —continúa, jugando con un mechón de cabello oscuro. —Luego habría una guerra entre él y el príncipe del país vecino por tu mano...

—¿Te refieres a la princesa Kendo?

Jirou encoge los hombros. Al parecer, le es indiferente el sexo de la princesa a la hora de escribir su emocionante historia de amor.

—Debes reconocer que sus ojos son bonitos.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras las dos se miran...y luego una risa compartida, baja pero sincera. Una sonrisa divertida permanece colgada de los labios de Jirou mientras se incorpora de un salto del lugar donde estaba sentada para tomar ella misma una espada. Momo tiene que morderse la lengua para no corregir su pose defensiva al instante, sabiendo que su compañera aún no ha terminado de hablar. " _Al menos espera a que acabe antes de cortarme el hilo de pensamientos, pequeña cretina perfeccionista_." sería probablemente la respuesta que recibiría su consejo.

—Si llegas a ser parte de su guardia personal y te enamoras de él, avísame. Mi padre podría sacar una historia increíble que cantar con eso.

Momo se permite otra sonrisa divertida. Y luego:

—Tus piernas tienen que ir más separadas, Jirou.

Un suspiro exasperado.

 **~O~O~O~O~**

 **03.-**

Yaoyorozu Momo se convierte en el nombre de la mujer más joven en ser aceptada como parte de la guardia personal del príncipe.

Ambos tienen quince años, pero sus ojos parecen mucho más viejos. Los susurros dicen que al príncipe Todoroki le vendrá bien alguien de su edad cerca. "Demasiado serio", murmuran algunos, "Demasiadas cargas", "Demasiado joven" y "Demasiado parecido a su madre. Inestable. Peligroso."

Momo pone una espada contra la garganta de la primera persona a la que escucha pronunciar semejantes palabras.

Para la décima, ni siquiera gira la mirada.

Si él es consciente de lo que se dice, nunca lo da a entender. Momo está segura de que tiene que escucharlo, de que el veneno debe llegar hasta sus oídos y deslizarse hasta su mente, como le ocurre a ella (" _No es su madre. Nunca será su madre." "¿La han elegido por su habilidad o a la espera de que se convierta en su compañera de cama?" "Las chicas tan guapas deberían dedicarse a otros oficios" y callaoscallaoscallaoscallaos_.), pero el príncipe se mueve entre los cortesanos y embajadores con la misma neutralidad con la que lleva a cabo la mayoría de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, a veces Momo le ve parar durante un segundo de más en su camino cuando alguien le pregunta sobre su madre, y desde su posición a la espalda de él puede notar como se le tensan los hombros.

Momo se muerde la lengua, porque no es su lugar decir nada.

Sólo en el silencio de su habitación se atreve a preguntarse a sí misma si la reina será consciente de que, en su descenso a la locura, se llevó consigo mucho más que la mitad del rostro de su hijo.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **04.-**

Durante los meses que preceden a su cumpleaños número dieciséis, el príncipe Todoroki toma la costumbre de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los jardines.

Momo no podría agradecerlo más. Ella misma prefiere, con una enorme diferencia, el aire libre de los jardines al de palacio, que siempre parece cargado de tensión. Entre sirvientes atareados y cargos públicos frustrados, siempre tiene la sensación de que cualquier sombra podría estar esperando para saltar sobre la espalda del príncipe y enterrar un puñal en su carne.

En los jardines suelen ser solo ellos dos, y los guardias que custodian las entradas. Momo puede permitirse respirar hondo mientras él se dedica a leer bajo el árbol de cerezo, o pasea entre los laberintos de rosas de su hermana.

Y todo está bien.

Todo está bien.

Hasta que no lo está.

Momo debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo está mal cuando Miya, uno de sus compañeros, se presenta a su puesto dos minutos tarde, en lugar de a su impecable hora punta. Debería haber sospechado de la sonrisa tensa, de la frente sudorosa.

Pero no lo hizo. Se fía de la lealtad de Miya, de los años que llevan compartiendo entrenamientos y risas. Es confiada en demasía, y sólo demasiado tarde se da cuenta del puñal que reluce cuando mete las manos entre sus ropas, justo cuando el príncipe Todoroki se abre paso hacia el jardín.

Momo grita una advertencia. Salta hacia delante, empujando a Todoroki, y siente el arma chocar contra su propia cota de malla. Para cuando ha desenvainado su espada, hay ya al menos cuatro hombres robustos que han salido de entre la espesura, pisoteando las flores, cortando los arbustos.

Todoroki desenvaina su propio arma, y su espalda roza la de ella cuando se coloca en posición defensiva. Momo dirige una mirada dolida a Miya.

—Traidor. —sisea, apenas audible.

Es todo lo que dice antes de lanzarse hacia delante, y por primera vez su acero no se clava contra un muñeco de prácticas.

La batalla dura poco. Pese a ser superados en número, su ventaja en técnica resulta insultantemente obvia. Para cuando el alboroto provoca la llegada de una nueva oleada de guardias aliados, el suelo ya está lleno de sangre y Momo y el príncipe se alzan victoriosos.

Cuatro cadáveres, un herido. El corazón de Miya ha dejado de latir hace al menos diez minutos porque la espada de Momo lo ha atravesado, y a ella parece costarle respirar.

Hay un roce en su hombro, como el aleteo de una mariposa, y cuando Momo se gira encuentra los preocupados ojos del príncipe. Durante unos segundos se quedan así, sosteniéndose la mirada mientras tratan de recuperar la respiración, el pecho subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad.

Cuando Todoroki habla, lo hace en un tono de voz sorprendentemente calmado, contando que acaban de arremeter contra su vida.

—Estás herida.—dice, y sólo cuando Momo roza con los dedos su mejilla y encuentra sangre parece su cuerpo ponerse al día con lo sucedido, y emite una primera punzada de dolor.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy bien, Alteza —y luego, tras una pausa. —Viene con el trabajo.

No viene con el trabajo que Miya sea ahora sólo pasto para los gusanos, pero no lo dice en voz alta. No quiere decirlo en voz alta. Quizá, como su herida, si ignora su existencia deje de doler.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **05.-**

Todoroki parece abrirse un poco tras el incidente.

Es quizá porque su hermana insiste en acompañarle a todo lugar al que camina, desde entonces, pero habla más. E insiste en incluir a Momo en las conversaciones, ya sea con un comentario destinado a ella o un cabeceo de cabeza en su dirección.

—Mantén un arma a tu alcance siempre, hermano. —dice ella una tarde, con tono nervioso y mirada preocupada. El príncipe gira el rostro de forma apenas perceptible hacia Momo, quien se tensa de inmediato.

—Tú eres mi mejor arma—declara, con la misma brutal sinceridad que utiliza siempre. —Mantente a mi alcance.

Para cuando su hermana está lo suficientemente tranquila como para volver a sus quehaceres y dejar al menor algo de libertad, ellos ya se han acostumbrado a hablar. Todoroki acostumbra a girarse hacia ella con comentarios sobre la guerra del norte o los impuestos sobre las telas, y nunca parece sorprendido cuando Momo responde con claro conocimiento de los temas.

—Tu madre y la mía hablaban, en ocasiones. —responde cuando ella le pregunta. —Me sorprendería que su hija no fuera tan inteligente como ella misma.

Momo se sonroja profundamente, pero Todoroki está demasiado ocupado pasando páginas de informes como para captarlo.

—Sois demasiado amable, Alteza.

Él se encoge de hombros, y vuelve durante apenas un segundo la mirada hacia ella antes de volver a su cometido.

—La mayor parte de mi guardia personal me llama Todoroki. —dice, como si la simple idea de no utilizar el título no hiciera rodar el estómago de Momo.

—Todoroki—repite, como para saborearlo. Él asiente con la cabeza.

Esa misma noche, Momo escribe a Jirou. La carta termina amenazándola con arrancarle la nariz si se le ocurre permitir que su padre escriba una canción sobre su vida.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **06.-**

Todoroki le regala sólo una rosa por su cumpleaños. Es de color rojo, tan intenso como el sonrojo que se extiende a través de las mejillas de ella cuando la acepta con un susurro de agradecimiento.

No mantiene la flor mucho tiempo en su escritorio, porque verla provoca incómodas mariposas en su estómago, pero sí que la prensa entre las enormes páginas de uno de los libros de su madre, decidida a conservarla a través del paso del tiempo.

A partir de ahí, todo parece ir de mal en peor para el corazón de Momo. Decide saltar y hacer piruetas cada vez que ella consigue arrancar una leve sonrisa de los labios del príncipe, y se acelera hasta puntos peligrosos cuando él le pide que se ponga a su paso al andar en los jardines.

Una vez, cuando ambos están caminando por los enormes laberintos de rosas, sus dedos rozan los de ella, y cuando gira el rostro con sorpresa para mirarle no puede evitar preguntarse si no lo habrá hecho a propósito. Un agradable calor se extiende por sus mejillas al notar en la suave sonrisa de Todoroki que, efectivamente, así ha sido.

Momo no se ha armado de valor tanto para algo desde que tomó su primera espada con dedos temblorosos, pero su mano busca la de él.

Todoroki parece sonrojarse levemente. Sólo por eso, todo merece la pena.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **07.-**

Acaban de cumplir diecisiete años cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas de verdad.

Las primeras noticias llegan a modo de rumores carentes de credibilidad. Una magia oscura, dicen, y hablan de campos que dejan de dar cultivos y de pueblos masacrados. El rey les quita importancia con un gesto de la mano, decidiendo que no merecen más atención que cualquier trovador decidido a entretener a la corte.

Hubo algo así, hace tiempo. Magia negra y peligro en los caminos, pero terminó a manos del gran héroe All Might. Llevan años de paz, los suficientes como para sentirse confiados.

Es apenas tres días después de esos primeros susurros cuando aparece un hombre delgado y alto cubierto con una andrajosa capa. Pese a su aspecto, sólo hay que mencionarle su presencia al rey antes de que éste convoque una audiencia inmediata con el desconocido.

Todoroki no es invitado a unirse a ellos, pero eso no parece importarle. Se queda hablando con Momo en su lugar habitual de la biblioteca de palacio, con un amplio mapa en la mesa frente a ellos. Hablan en voz queda sobre rutas comerciales, el dedo índice de Momo siguiendo la línea a recorrer por las caravanas.

—Si edificáramos un puente sobre el paso de la Mano Blanca, podríamos ahorrar tres días de viaje para...

Es entonces cuando el rey Enji hace acto de presencia, abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta golpea con estruendo contra la pared. Sus ojos recorren la habitación con una mirada desesperada, casi maniática, y se quedan posados en Todoroki en cuanto le encuentran. Durante un par de segundos padre e hijo se limitan a mirarse, la tensión palpable entre ambos.

—Shouto. —dice al fin el monarca, y alza la barbilla con firmeza antes de continuar. — Tenemos que hablar. Acompáñame.

Todoroki se incorpora con lentitud, casi a regañadientes, y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Momo para que le siga. Ella ni siquiera se ha levantado antes de que la voz del rey vuelva a resonar con firmeza en la habitación abovedada:

—Tú solo. Contaremos con la protección de mis guardias de forma exclusiva, esta vez.

Momo busca en su príncipe algún signo de negación ante la orden, pero Todoroki toma aire con resignación. Su mano roza durante un segundo la de ella antes de que murmure un "está bien" y siga a su padre fuera de la habitación, ni un ápice de duda en sus pasos seguros.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **08.-**

Todoroki la manda llamar unas horas después, cuando ya ha anochecido y ella se ha retirado.

Una habitación fue especialmente reservada para la madre de Momo en el momento en el que la reina empezó a mostrar signos de desequilibrio, y son pocos los días que su progenitora no duerme en el palacio, junto al cuarto donde la monarca descansa.

Es allí donde Momo se halla cuando el guardia llega aceleradamente. Llama un par de veces a la puerta, y sólo cuando la voz de la madre de Momo responde parece atreverse a entrar. Ambas mujeres están sobre la cama, la mayor trenzando el pelo a su hija con aire ausente.

La noticia de que el príncipe requiere la asistencia de su guardia toma a ambas por sorpresa. Todoroki suele ser demasiado profesional como para requerir la presencia de Momo más allá de su horario de trabajo, y precisamente por esto ella se apresura en vestirse para salir a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca.

Llama a la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. Abre lo justo como para poder colar su cabeza a través de una rendija, oteando su interior.

Todoroki está subido a las escaleras que ayudan a subir a la parte alta de los enormes estantes. Está ojeando un libro con aire concentrado, pero tras unos segundos emite un sonido frustrado y lo deja caer con un sonido asqueado.

Está tomando otro cuando Momo carraspea, para hacer notar su presencia. Todoroki se gira para mirarla, y a ella no se le escapa su palidez y la expresión tensa de su rostro.

Abre la boca para hablar, pero él se adelanta.

—Mi padre quiere que me case.

El aire parece escaparse de los pulmones de Momo como si la hubieran golpeado. Parpadea varias veces, tratando de obligar a su cabeza a procesar las palabras que acaban de salir de los labios de él. Es incapaz de recordar cómo se respiraba, y sólo cuando Todoroki ha bajado de la escalera para acercarse a ella parece su mente digerir la información.

El rey quiere que se case. _Por supuesto_ que el rey quiere que se case. Era algo destinado a ocurrir, tarde o temprano. Todoroki es un príncipe, y ella...

...Y ella pensó, por un segundo, que había algo construyéndose entre ellos. Algo bueno, algo que no sería fácil de derribar. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido así: Su vida ha estado dictada por las órdenes desde la primera vez que se decidió a levantar una espada para defender al príncipe.

—La oscuridad de la que han estado hablando existe. —dice Todoroki, mientras Momo se repite a sí misma cómo se respira. Inspirar, exhalar. — Es como dicen las leyendas, y desde que All Might desapareció no hay nadie capaz de hacerle frente. Mi padre cree que una alianza con el reino vecino podría ser nuestra única esperanza.

Momo trata de hacer memoria para recordar a la princesa, pero la voz de Todoroki vuelve a llamar su atención prácticamente de inmediato:

—¿Qué opinas tú?

Ella alza la cabeza al notar lo cerca que ha sonado su voz. Todoroki ha avanzado un par de pasos hacia ella, y Momo nota la madera de la puerta contra su espalda cuando retrocede uno. Los ojos de él están puestos en los suyos, serios y calmados incluso en esta situación.

¿Qué opina ella?

Momo opina que quiere abrazarle. Quiere abrazarle, y ser correspondida. Quiere tomar su mano y verle sonreír durante el resto de su vida, quiere juntar los labios a los suyos y derretirse contra su cuerpo.

Pero eso es lo que quiere, por supuesto, no lo que sabe que es _necesario_.

Lo necesario es mantener a salvo a un pueblo que depende de él. A los niños de ojos esperanzados y los ancianos de huesos agotados por una vida de trabajo. Lo necesario es pelear contra una oscuridad de leyenda que muerde la tierra y desgarra las almas. Lo necesario es obtener fuerzas, aliados.

Momo respira hondo, y cierra los ojos. Alza una mano a ciegas para tomar la de Todoroki, en una invitación silenciosa, y él corresponde acercándose otro paso, hasta que sus pechos se tocan al respirar.

—Opino que te arriesgarías a una guerra que no puedes ganar si te lo pidiera.

Todoroki no responde, y su silencio es la afirmación que Momo necesitaba. Se atreve a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrar el rostro de él a pocos centímetros, toda su atención fijada en ella.

Si se estirara un poco ahora mismo, podría besarle y condenar un reino.

Si se alejara, rompería su propio corazón para salvarlo.

Momo no hace ninguna de las dos cosas. En su lugar aprieta la mano de él y le dedica una mirada larga, suplicante. Esto no está bien, nada de esto está bien.

—Desearía que hubiera otra manera.

Los ojos de Todoroki parecen brillar ante el comentario, y durante un segundo ella incluso juraría que está emocionado.

—Otra manera. —repite, en un susurro apenas audible. Su aliento choca contra el rostro de Momo, y ella se siene enrojecer.

—¿Todoroki...?

Él aprieta con más fuerza la mano de ella y, tras unos segundos de duda, tira de la chica hacia sí hasta que el rostro de Momo da contra su pecho. Ella tarda unos segundos en notar que la está abrazando, los brazos firmemente aferrados a su alrededor y el rostro enterrado en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan ahí, pero sí tiene claro que no desea que acabe nunca.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **09.-**

Sólo al día siguiente, cuando va a despertar al príncipe por la mañana y encuentra una nota sobre su almohada, se da cuenta de que lo que tuvo entre sus brazos fue una despedida.

"Siempre hay otra manera", dice la carta, y Momo sólo puede pensar que va a golpearle la próxima vez que le vea.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **10.-**

Momo sigue su ejemplo al día siguiente, cuando el rey envía a la guardia personal del príncipe a buscarle por una ruta que ella está segura que no ha tomado. Todoroki es muchas cosas, pero nunca ha sido un descuidado.

Su madre sabe de sobra cuál es su decisión antes de que Momo tenga que abrir la boca para informarla. Le dirige a su hija una larga mirada resignada durante la cena de ese día, y se despide de ella con un beso en la frente cuando se excusa para irse a dormir. Durante unos segundos se limita a apoyar su frente contra la ajena, y luego un lento suspiro escapa sus labios.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y tráele de vuelta a casa.

Momo asiente con la cabeza y aprieta con fuera sus antebrazos antes de marcharse, con una sonrisa triste.

Su plan es simple, al menos en un inicio: Escaparse de casa. Ir a buscar a Jirou como ayuda. Abofetear a Todoroki cuando vuelva a verle.

O besarle. En realidad, aún no lo tiene muy claro.

( _Quizá ambas cosas, después de todo_.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( + 11.**

—Estoy bien—es lo que dice Todoroki cuando Momo rompe su abrazo para mirar el feo corte de su mejilla con el ceño fruncido. Una pausa, una sonrisa muy leve, y luego. —Viene con el trabajo.

Momo forma una mueca enfadada, pero tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas aliviadas mientras aparta el pelo de él de su frente.

Nunca llega a poder discernir si es ella la primera en alzarse hacia él, o si por el contrario es Todoroki quien toma la iniciativa.

Sus labios se encuentran en el centro.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Silba inocentemente.- Hay muchos blancos. Lo sé, lo sabéis. Es porque esto está destinado a leerse con una serie de historias que tengo pensadas... Pero aún no sé si encontraré la inspiración suficiente para escribirlas.**

 **CoffSólo diré que los reviews dan de comer a mi musaCoff.**


End file.
